


The guest

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rose receives an unexpected visit





	The guest

Rose heard a knock on her door, she hoped it would be Rey or Finn, she could even stand to see Poe Dameron imploring her forgiveness for her sister's death, but the person she saw behind the door was none of them.

"Miss Tico, I'm very sorry for your loss." A male voice spoke from the other side of the door and she recognized him as the doctor who treated Paige in the addiction clinic.

An overdose had been the cause of her death. She remembered the words of the paramedics when they arrived on the scene: the amount found in her system was very high, someone had given her a deadly amount of drugs, he or she could have been a dentist, nurse, a friend, or even a doctor.

She shook her head. It does not matter now, it could have been anyone, it was more likely that one of the street dealers with whom Poe used to go. She tried to smile at him as she opened the door, letting him pass. Probably her treacherous mind was just looking for a culprit in the death of her sister. "I appreciate it, Doctor Hux."

"Please, just call me Hux, I'm not in service." He smiled and placed one of his hands on her shoulder, perhaps in an attempt to comfort her, but Rose became uncomfortable, her sister had told her that he had never been good at interacting with others, perhaps Paige's death had affected as much as her.

"My sister was with you, before ..." she stopped without being able to continue there was a lump in her throat that prevented her from continuing "I would like to know if she did not say anything to you, anything that to help me understand why she did it".

"She was an addict, just looking for any excuse to get high." His voice was monotonous, dry and cold.

"No," she said and the red-haired man looked at her, probably had raised her voice more than usual. "Paige was not like that, her alpha, Poe Dameron is to blame, he turned her into a ... addicted"

"I know," he said slowly as he gripped his shoulder tightly, there was something odd about him, maybe it was because he was wearing that black suit instead of his hospital gown that made him look different. she looked at him closely he looked pale and his blue eyes were darker than usual as if he had not slept in days. He almost slumped his weight on her, "Are you okay, Mr. Hux?"

"Yes," he replied, still leaning heavily on her, she touched his sweaty forehead, it was boiling. "No, you're not fine, we should go to the hospital,"

"No". His voice was heard different than that of a few minutes ago. He smelled different, he felt different, even though she pushed him, he could not separate him from her. "Mr. Hux, please, it could be serious, it could be that you are ..."

"In heat?" He interrupted her. And she nodded.

"I stopped using suppressors more than a week ago". He mentioned tightening her grip on her. "So judging by my symptoms, I am. Miss Rose."

Rose opened her eyes suddenly, being alone with a person in heat, it was never a good sign, much less when he was an alpha. They became more aggressive than usual much less when they did not have their partner next to them.

"We have to find your partner, then." She mentioned with a slight hope that he will release her.

"There is not a mate ..." His voice seemed strangely funny when he said that. "Only you"

…..

"We will not go anywhere, Miss Tico."

"You are a doctor should know that what you are doing is wrong." She tried to make him see reason, never thought she would end up in a similar situation with someone like him. Rose twisted to get rid of his grip.

"You stay still." He pronounced as he broke the back of her dress, and put one of his hands on her breasts, caressing them unevenly, hurriedly.

"Did you do this to Paige, too? Was that why she committed suicide? "She practically screamed and he froze his movements. "The only thing Paige got from me that afternoon was an extra ration of her medicines." He smiled.

"You son of a bitch, you gave her the drugs, you killed her!" She did not know when her tears began to fall from her eyes. He did not answer, he was too busy trying to get one of his hands between her legs. "Stop," she pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

"I could not stand the omega, in school, in the army; Wherever it was, there was the smell of Omega sluts looking for alphas during their heat. Too deep, overwhelming, every time I tried to be with one, I felt as if I was suffocating." He practically spat out the words for that point, he did not know when he had her against the nearest wall.

"But yours, Miss Rose, is soft, neutral, it's almost like being in medical school, in the hospital, at home." She says before taking out a needle and injecting it into one of her shoulders.

***

"No, no ... please," she pleaded, but with her hands tied and her legs under hers there is not much she could do, he has her cornered on the bed of her dead sister. She wants to scream, wants to run, but he has immobilized her in some way under his huge body.

Hux does not take long to unbutton his pants and she gets scared, this can not be happening, she probably thinks it's some hallucination because of the impact of her sister's death.

"No, no." She repeats when she feels pressure in the middle zone between her legs and then thrust.

Hux moves unevenly and synchronized, his touches are accelerated and frenetic, she has been quiet for a few minutes, can only focus on not faint.

He is harsh and cruel, touches her breasts while he continues to submerge inside her, no longer knows if it is worth pleading, her throat hurts and he does not seem to hear anything of what she had said before.

He kisses her once and she tries to stop him, and she thinks in bite his tongue, his fingers, anything that separates him from her. Hux begins to descend on her neck and she gets scared, begins to move quickly.

"Quiet, it will only hurt a moment,"

He buries his teeth on her fresh flesh before Rose can react and she screams, louder than when he penetrated her for the first time, this pain is unbearable, she writhes in pain, she can feel his hot seed spilling inside her. It does not take long he starts to suck up to the blood that drips from the wound formed in her neck.

She hears him purr while resting on her chest, she does not know why he does it, she is not an omega, it does not affect her. Rose tries her best not to vomit, she just needs him to leave.

She does not know how many hours have passed or how many times he has taken her. His grip has loosened but Rose does not have enough energy to move. He bites her again on the other side of the neck, she is not sure why he does it, she as a Beta has no mating gland, it must be some alpha instinct that prompts him to bite her while his seed fills her again. She feels tired, her body has been numbed for a long time but she is afraid to move, Hux is a dangerous man if he was able to kill his sister. Who assures her that he will not kill her later to cover his trail?

Being dead does not seem so bad, Rose thinks, not when you have your rapist on top of you, purring, stroking your hair like some pseudo-lover of yours, she knows that she has cried enough, she closes her eyes, just wants to be alone.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? "Rose hears a woman's voice, it feels like a whisper but she's sure that is the voice of Rey. Feel how she separate him from her, from her interior still with his knot. she hurts and throbs.

she can feel how his seed slides down her thighs. As her wound drips blood from her neck.

"Oh, Miss Niima, what a pleasant surprise but I remind you of your medical appointment in two weeks"

What did you do to her, bastard? She asked before hitting him.

"Nothing, she and I, well we just got... match us."

" You raped her, you will go to prison…. "Rey said to him.

"Oh, no... you're wrong,” he says very sure of himself “my mark is on her neck. She is my mate now."


End file.
